Heal Me
by Yung Girl K
Summary: A Kigo story inspired by the TV show Lost Girl. Kim shows up at Shego battered and wounded. Kim is in need of a healing. Shego is the only person that Kim trust to do the job right. I don't own Kim Possible or Lost Girl. This has now became a spot for my Kim Possible Dabbles and One-Shots
1. Chapter 1

Heal Me.

She was in a lot of pain but she was still able to walk. Kim Possible was bleeding from different wounds as the she walked down the darken hallway. She couldn't stop now she was almost at her safe haven. Kim could kick herself. She couldn't believe she had let herself hurt like this. She really couldn't believe she was knocking on this door again. She just couldn't help herself, but she really needed the healing.

She looked at the black door. She knocks three times and waited. She only had to wait a moment for the door to open. With a quick opening of the door, there stood Shego with all her green skinned glory. In just a cami and a pair Adidas work out shorts with her smirk glued to her face. "What do you want?" Shego said leaning against the door. Kim looked at the woman liked she was a dumbass. "Really, Shego you're going to play the dumb ass card. "Okay, let me change it up a bit why should I help you? Kim eyes started to glow green. "Because I know you like it…." With a little bit of force she pulled the raven-haired woman into a steamy kiss. When the kiss was finished the hero shove the villain into the apartment. Inside the apartment pushed Shego into the closed door hard enough that it would bruise.

Before the side-kick could bitch about it, started to rip their clothes off. Not that Shego was trying to stop the hero but she wanted to get into the action as well. She surprise the hero by flipping them and picking up the girl. Shego kissed down Kim's neck and making a pit-stop at the red-head breasts. She was enjoying the game she was playing with Kim's breasts switching back and forth and just overall torturing the poor girl. Kim pulled Shego back up for another kiss. With this kiss she started to suck the life force out of the Shego. To stop herself she bit down on the green neck of Shego to gain some control and stopping herself from taking too much. Shego's knees buckled at the bite. Shego licked a scar that was on Kim arm that she knows that will heal once they get done with this session. Shego let her hands run up and down the girl body in till one of the hands found their favorite spots. She pushed her finger hard and fast into the hero. She didn't give Kim the chance to adjust to the feeling. She just kept ramming into the girl. She pulled Kim in for another kiss. She could full the life force being sucked out her. She honestly didn't care; she knew she would do anything for the girl that held her heart.

Kim was losing her because the ride that Shego was giving her. Shego really knew how to work her. Shego added another finger and now with fingers going inside of her Shego started to curl her fingers inside and hitting the hero G-spot at the same time. Kim mew like a cat. Shego was doing amazing to her. She started grinding even harder on the hand that was inside of her.

Kim knew she was close Shego added one more finger into her. Kim let out a scream that most likely wake Shego neighbors. Shego honestly give a flying fucked if woke up her neighbors. She held to girl to the girl that was coming down from her high that was amazing orgasm. It wasn't a word spoken between them. Kim just pulled Shego into a softer kiss; with this kiss Kim gave Shego back some life force.

Shego pulled her hand out of the red head and the hero let out a small whimper. Shego looked the girl over. She was in better shape than when she came. All the wounds healed and sealed and she was no longer bleeding. After the quite moment past between them Kim gather her clothes and put them. She kissed Shego on the check and left without saying a word.

Shego just shook her head and reach for her pack of cigs that in where in her work out clothes. She knew the red head would come back, She always came to see her when she in the worst shape. But one she would just stay for a bit longer and enjoy the after moment with her. Shego sighed and looked at the now closed door that The Great Kim Possible walked out. Maybe one day Shego would be honest with herself and Kim and tell the woman how she feels. Shego doesn't know when that is going to come but she hopes it comes soon.

Fin.

**A/N: Hello Peeps, Yung Girl K here.  
Wow its been a long time since I've been active in the Kim Possible Fandom and even wrote a Kigo story. Hell it has been almost a year since written a smut related story. Its feel good to be active in the Kim Possible fandom again. Hopefully another random idea will pop into my head. The only reason this one pop up because I'm addicted to the show Lost Girl and totally fall in love with the idea with Kim being a Succubus.**


	2. Movies & Cuddling

Cuddling

Shego was trying to enjoy the movie she was being force to watch as best she could but it wad kind of hard with the red-haired college student / hero laying all over her.

The current position Kim Possible was in was laying in the super-powered woman lap. The hero had been fidgeting since the movie began. The red-head had bought the movie a few weeks ago and been begging the older woman to watch it with her. When they finally settled down to watch the stupid Romantic comedy together. The younger woman wasn't even watching the damn movie.

They were coming up with the part of the movie some kind stereotypical issue happen involving the couple on screen. Kim finally settled down and stop moving. For ten minutes or so everything was good. Shego smiled she wouldn't admit to anyone but Kim, but ex-villain really did love cuddling with her princess.

Ten minutes passes again then Kim started moving around again. This time her position change again going from Shego lap to cuddling Shego arm and laying her head on the green -skinned woman shoulder. Shego acted frustrated about all the moving but she couldn't help but smile to herself. Thirty minutes or so passed again now lover-boy was in a real pickle on screen. He had screwed up big time with his dream girl now he was trying to find away to win her back.

Kim was moving again during cuddles again. This time she started nibbling and tickling Shego's arm. Leaving little kisses here and there on the ex-villain arm. The ex-side kick couldn't be mad. She was just happy to spend some alone tine with her girl. The kisses soon stop after the musical number started on screen.

Kim had finally chilled out and stop moving again. The couple started seriously watching the movie together. Another half hour passed and the credits began to roll. Shego was rather pleased the movie wasn't half bad. It really could have been worse in her opinion. She would have to thank her princess for the movie.

"Hey, Kimmie how'd you like the movie?" Shego asked looking down at her girl. Waiting for an answer... She finally notice the hero was knocked out asleep. Shego couldn't do anything but let out a quiet laugh. She just pulled the girl closer and worked on getting comfy enough to to take her own nap. "At least we both enjoyed the cuddling session. " Shego thought to herself as she let sleep take her.

A/N: Howdy everyone YungGirlK here. I know I haven't worked on my other stories in awhile and not making excuses inspiration hasn't returned for me to work on those stories. But I have been getting idea for one-shots and dabbles like crazy. So here one now. And also please forgiving any mistakes I wrote this one my Windows 8 phone.

Peace, Love &amp; Kandy

Peeps


End file.
